Penguin Kart (game)
Penguin Kart Racing is an Racing Game for the Vii and DS. It has several characters in it and it also features stats for Every character of this game for the Speed, Acceleration and Steering. Description This game was created from Snowtendo. This game had great graphics and excellent psychics. Characters NO MORE NEW CHARACTERS FROM NOW ON PLEASE ---- Modes * Adventure Mode * Freestyle Mode * Cup Tournament Mode * Battle Mode * Multiplayer Mode * Time Trial Mode * Mission Mode (Unlocked by unlocking all characters_ * Online Mode Missions More missions coming soon Mission Mode Trivia * Although some unplayable characters appears as an opponent. * Some of the missions have item collecting challenges. * Some musics that wasn't used in any tracks or menus appears in a few missions. Adventure Mode Walkthrough In this mode, You can unlock characters here especially bosses by beating them. and There are Puffle Tokens of each color in each Realm and there are 5 Puffle tokens on each track. Snow Peak * Iceberg Road * Blizzard Express * Glacier Ruins * Winter Desert * Snow Forts Coins: 32 * Puffle Token Color: Blue * Boss: Newman ** Level: Winter Desert ** Item: The 1994 Book (He can throw in back or front side if you're closer) Cold Cavern * Snowy Mountain * Binary Canyon * Googleplex Rooftop * Giant Ice Castle * Castle Rampage Coins: 41 * Puffle Token Color: Red * Boss: Herbert P. Bear ** Level: Binary Canyon ** Item: Ice Bombs Hill of Pole * Emote City * GourdZoid * Capital Crossings * AiringJet Ride * Winter City Coins: 42 * Boss: Sanity Penguin * Puffle Token Color: Green ** Level: GourdZoid ** Item: Hack The Rampage Crossing * Penguin Raceway * Dojo Rampage * Dessert Coast * Underwater City * Crab Forest Coins: 39 * Puffle Token Color: Pink * Boss: Winston ** Level: Dojo Rampage ** Item: Hug The 4 Islands * Ross Island * Dessert Coast * CP Isle * Fire Speedway * The 3-Islands Coins: 35 * Boss: Metalmanagor * Puffle Token Color: Purple ** Level: Fire Speedway ** Item: Laser Beam Uncharted States * Hydrocity * 90-150 Ice Shelf * Crab Island * Diamond Cave * Humana Cathedral Coins: 42 * Puffle Token Color: Black * Boss: Link ** Level: Diamond Cave ** Item: Fireball The Witch's Arena * Fruit Jungle * Skyway Road * Arctic Pyramid * Mystical City * WitchyPenguin's Hut Coins: 45 * Puffle Token Color: Yellow * Boss: WitchyPenguin ** Level: Mystical City ** Item: Bombs Lost Dimension * Thin River Cove * Robo-Gary's Lab * Happy Coliseum * Penguin Mines * Lab Basement Coins: 52 * Puffle Token Color: Orange * Boss: Robo-Gary ** Level: Robo-Gary's Lab ** Item: Beakers Capital Citadel * Snail Circuit * Rockhopper Island * Ditto Town * Space Park * Dojo Mountains Coins: 55 * Puffle Token Color: White * Boss: Captain Str00del ** Level: Ditto Town ** Item: Slippery Waffle The Final Realm * The Mystery Forest * Skua Sanctuary * Doom Weed World * Darktan's Realm * The Throne Room Coins: 60 * Red Snowball Cup * Blue Snowball Cup * Green Snowball Cup * Pink Snowball Cup * Purple Snowball Cup * Black Snowball Cup * Yellow Snowball Cup * Orange Snowball Cup * White Snowball Cup * Rainbow Snowball Cup * Puffle Token Color: Rainbow * Boss: Darktan ** Level: Darktan's Realm ** Item: All Items (Including the bosses' items) The BONUS Realm!!! *Green Hill Zone *Rainbow Road *Puffle Token Color: Brown * Boss: Fake Tails ** Level: Green Hill Zone ** Item: Banana Blaster and Bowling Coconuts * Note: Any Bosses that are unlocked in the Adventure Mode cannot be played in this mode. Items Items can be obtained from a Box that is from the tracks and here's the items: * Speed Boost (It's faster if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Paddle Ball (Range is longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Fish (you can whack your opponent with it when he/her is near you and it's stronger AND bigger if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks)) * Snowball (you can throw it at the opponents, It shoots faster and can make your nearest opponent to stun if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks)) * Bomb (You can throw it at the opponents, It is stronger if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Ice Bomb (when it explodes near someone, it will temporarily freeze them, Opponent will be frozen longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Tornado Twist (it spins at everyone else that is in front of you. After the tornado is gone, everyone will be return in the track. It spins at everyone else except you if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Illustrator's Pencil (only available if you are playing as Explorer, Aunt Arctic, Barkjon, or Mayor McFlapp) -- When you pick this up, you can erase one opponent and re-draw him/her back at the last place. (It can re-draw your opponent in the finish line if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Rhombi (only available when you play as Fred) -- These serve as ammo for Fred's Rhombus Flinger. (It's stronger if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Trapezoids (only available when you play as Fred) -- These can also be flung from the Rhombus Flinger, but are heavier and thus don't go as far as rhombi. They deduct two lives, though. (It's stronger if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks * Triangles (only available when you play as Fred) -- These also serve as ammo for the Rhombus Flinger. They do not deduct lives, but act like bombs, go way farther, and a shower of them can throw an opponent off course. (It's stronger if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks *Metal Balls(exclusive to Tails6000])Used as ammo for slingshot fires. The opponents will lose control when hit. (When you fire the Metal Balls with 10 Kart Coins. It can make the opponent lose control longer) *Trap-o-Matic Jar 3000(exclusive to tails)Another ammo-shooter. Fires a jar to trap the players. Removal in 5 seconds. (It will be removed longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks *Hyper Speed Boost (Exclusive to anyone who has their Speed stat as 5) -- The Character will pass through 6 opponents making them dizzy if the opponents is near. It's still the same when you collect 10 Kart Coins *Air bubble(available in Hydrocity race course)Helps the racer breathe underwater. * Clock (The Clock makes all of the opponents dizzy, It makes them dizzier longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Test Tube (Exclusive to Robo-Gary and Gary the Gadget Guy) -- Robo-Gary/G drops an beaker from the back or the front, Touching the beaker will cause you to stun, It can make you stun even worser if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks. * Slippery Waffle (Exclusive to Captain Str00del and Sanity Penguin) -- When you pick this waffle. It can be thrown in the back or front of you. Step the Waffle and SLIP! The Opponent will be dizzy if it touches the waffle. It can make you slip upside-down if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks * Banana Blaster -- This item is used to make the opponent that is front of you to turn yellow and slow. It can make the opponent more slower if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks. * Ferris Wheels -- A new addition to the PKR in Auzua Mostafique. It converts character's wheel into ferris wheels, making it extra fash! Removal in 12 seconds * Invisibility of Whole Cart --It makes the opponent hit invisible and avoidable. Added in the updates (See: Updates You can add more items here Stats Tracks IF YOU ADD MUSIC PLEASE ADD A LINK TO THE SONG. WE WANT TO HEAR IT! ---- * Iceberg Way (located off CP Isle) (Music: Snow Land from Mario Kart Super Circuit) * Blizzard Express (located on the Antarctic Express tracks in the Antarctic Peninsula) (Music: Dragon Mines from Crash Team Racing) * Underwater City (located at Penglantis) (Music: Ocean Theme from Legend of Zelda Wind Waker) * Snowy Mountain (located at Freezeezy Peak, Trans-Antarctica) (Music: Snow Mountain from Super Mario 64) * Binary Canyon (located at Hackzon Valley) (Music: Doomsday Zone from Sonic and Knuckles) * Capital Crossings (located at South Pole City) (Music: "Faster Than All", from Mario Party 1) * Giant Ice Castle (located in Frostborough) (Music: Your choice) * Googleplex Rooftop (located at Dorkugal) (Music: Your choice) * AiringJet Ride (located at Ternville and the AiringJet) (Music: Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii) * Glacier Ruins (located in Trans-Antarctica) (Music: Blizzard Bluff from Crash Team Racing) * Winter Desert (located in Pengolia) (Music: Sandopolis Zone, Act 1 from Sonic and Knuckles) * Penguin Raceway (located at Snowville) (Music: Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64) * GourdZoid (located at GourdZoid) (Music: Your choice) * Emote City (located at EmotiVille) (Music: Your choice) * Fire Speedway (located at Fire Island) (Music: Your choice) * Dessert Coast (located at Dessert Island) (Music: Your choice) * Darktan's Realm (unlockable) (located at Darktonian Realm) (Music: Luigi's Mansion theme) * CP Isle (located at Club Penguin Island) (Music: Coffee Shop Theme) * Crab Island (Parody of Koopa Beach, located at Pacific Ocean) (Music: Shy Guy Beach from Mario Kart: Super Circuit) * Dojo Rampage (located at Club Penguin Island) (Music: Card-Jitsu theme) * Retro South Pole (located at Olde Antarctica) (Music: Clockwork Wumpa from Crash Nitro Kart) * Mystical City (located at Unknown) (Music: N. Gin Boss theme from Crash Bandicoot 2) * Hydrocity (located at Angel Island) (Music Hydrocity Zone, Act 2 from Sonic 3) * Ice Shelf (located at 90-150 Ice Shelf) (Music: Halloween Party 2008 theme) * Fruit Jungle (located at Fruit Island (Music: Your choice) * Ross Island (located at Ross Island) (Music: Your choice) * Robo Gary's Lab (located at Robo Gary's Lab) (Music: Launch Base Zone, Act 1 from Sonic 3) * Skyway Road (located at the Sky) (Music: Your choice) * Diamond Cave (located at Diamond Falls (Music: Lava Reef Zone, Act 1 from Sonic & Knuckles) * Thin River Cove (located at ???) (Music: River Line by Chicken Era) * Antarctic Pyramid (located at Trans-Antarctic mountains) (Music: Snowy Free Market@MapleStory Theme) * Happy Coliseum (located at The Kingdom of Happyface141) (Music: Your choice) * Penguin Mines (located at The Mine, CP Isle) (Music: Your choice) * Ditto Town (located at Pingko) (Music: Your choice) * Space Park (located at the Sky) (Music: Your choice) * Snail Circuit (located at Snellville) (Music: Your choice) * Rockhopper Island (located at Rockhopper Island) (Music: The Lighthouse Theme) * The Mystery Forest (located at New Forest) (Music: Your choice) * Skua Sanctuary (located at Skua Strait) (Music: Your choice) * Doom Weed World (located at Unknown) (Music: Your choice) ---- No more stages please but you can add a music on a track if it said "Your choice" ---- Battle Arenas Battle Arena Mode is an arena where you and your friends can play, You can set time limit and the Winner has to get more hits on the other players. This type of mode is available in multiplayer. The Adventure Mode version of Battle Arena is single player and you had to collect the coins. * Snow Forts (Music: Ice Cap, Act 1 from Sonic 3) * Castle Rampage (Music: Your choice) * Winter City (Music: Your choice) * The 3-Islands (Music: Angel Island, Act 1 from Sonic 3) * Humana Cathedral (Music: Your choice) * Crab Forest (Music: Your choice) * WitchyPenguin's Hut (Music: Normal Grunty challenge from Banjo Kazooie Nuts & Bolts) * Lab Basement (Music: Your choice) * Dojo Mountains (Music: The Dojo Theme from EPF) * The Throne Room (Music: Your choice) NOTE: You can select the type of Battle Arena Mode from the option of Battle Arena and Coin Collecting Boss Race Themes * Fake Tails (In the Bonus Realm) - Fake Tails Boss Race Theme * Newman - Newman Boss Race Theme * Herbert P. Bear - Herbert Boss Race Theme * Sanity Penguin - Sanity Penguin Boss Race Theme * Winston - Winston Boss Race Theme * Metalmanagor - Metalmanagor Boss Race Theme * Link - Link Boss Race Theme * WitchyPenguin - WitchyPenguin Boss Race Theme * Robo-Gary - Robo-Gary Boss Race Theme * Captain Str00del - Captain Str00del Boss Race Theme * Darktan - Darktan Boss Race Theme Track Maps You can also load some of the track maps. Image:Iceberg Road.png|Iceberg Way Map Image:Underwater City.PNG|Underwater City Map More will be coming soon More will be coming soon More will be coming soon More will be coming soon Race Karts Gallery Upload the character's Kart here. Image:Penguin Kart Racing Kart Template.PNG|Use this template to make a gallery of your race kart. Image:Sonicspine31's Kart.PNG|Sonicspine31's Kart Image:Emerald Kart.PNG|Tails6000's Kart Image:Gary's_Kart.PNG|G's Kart Image:Speeddasher's_Kart.png‎|Speeddasher's Kart Add More Here Add More Here Add More Here Add More Here Add More Here Trivia * The DS Version has 3 extra characters, they are Tapestrea, Professor Z and Aqua Jet. * When you collect 10 Kart Coins, the Item will be stronger * You get to use Special Item if you hit the Special Item Box * If you play as witchypenguin on witchypenguin's hut the music will be the final grunty challenge Updated Version In March 12 2009, the Snowtendo company issued an update to the game. This includes the new cart and better front interfearance. This is not like Penguin Kart Racing 2, though, as it is only minor and not needed for a newer version. This updating-format will follow up on other games. Internal Links * Super Antics Galaxy * Super Antics World * List of Snowtendo Games External Links Penguin Kart Racing is an obvious parody of Mario Kart Racing. The word "Mario" has been replaced with "Penguin" to create this parody. Category:Games Category:Snowtendo